


it will always be you

by reynabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (instagram), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ao3 user reynabeth knows nothing about forensic science, F/F, I MEANT FIC, Mystery/Ghosts, Pjo secret santa fac, Reychel - Freeform, detectives or crime but writes it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabeth/pseuds/reynabeth
Summary: Detective Ramìrez-Arellano has her work cut out for her. Sometimes she wishes she'd just worked in McDonald's like everyone else she grew up with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FOR @DAMSEVENTHWHEEL ON INSTAGRAM  
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS AIDAN!!!!! i hope you like this !!!

{ARTICLE ONE: PROLOGUE}

 

Rachel woke up to find someone shaking her. 

 

As her eyes forced themselves open, a blurry face came into view. “Piper?” she said groggily.

 

Piper's tri-coloured eyes flashed. “Rachel, wake up!”

 

“I'm awake, I'm awake!” Rachel said, rubbing her eyes. “What's wrong?”

 

“There is,” Piper said, pausing for dramatic effect, “a ghost in this house.”

 

This house was Rachel’s father's second holiday home, where he'd said she and a friend could spend their vacation. It was currently empty, aside from Rachel and Piper. “I'm sure there's no ghost,” Rachel said, laughing. “It's probably just the wind.”

 

“Fine, fine. I didn't expect you to believe me. I only woke you up for your own good.” Piper folded her arms defensively, and Rachel sat up. 

 

“Oh, don't be like that. I'll come with you on your ghost hunt, if you want.”

 

“How did you know I was going on a ghost hunt?” Piper asked suspiciously.

 

“Oh, what gave it away? Was it the torch, or the Ghostbusters-esque suit, or - is that a salt grinder?”

 

“Are you coming or not? Come on, it'll be fun,” Piper wheedled.

 

“A second ago, you were complaining that you were scared,” Rachel said, reluctantly getting out of her nice warm bed and pulling on a jacket.

 

“I never said that,” Piper said, stepping out into the corridor.

 

“How do you even know there is a ghost?” Rachel said, following her.

 

“I heard footsteps, and a massive crash downstairs, but when I went to look… there was no one there. And then when I was coming back up the stairs, I felt freezing cold all of a sudden, and I heard a door slam, and then there were more footsteps on the landing.”

 

“So it could have just been a cold breeze, or something,” Rachel pointed out.

 

“It could have, but it wasn't. I just know.” Piper stopped dead in the middle of the hall, and Rachel walked into her.

 

“Ow!” Rachel rubbed her arm. “What are you doing?”

 

Piper held up a hand so suddenly she slapped Rachel in the face. “Quiet! This is where I heard the footsteps last!” she hissed.

 

“Ow!” Rachel clutched her cheek. “That really hurt.”

 

Piper's shoulders sagged, like she was disappointed. “I can't hear the footsteps anymore.”

 

“Well, maybe we could just go back to bed,” Rachel suggested.

 

“No! We need to check downstairs.” Piper turned on her heel, promptly stepping on Rachel's foot. “Oops. Sorry, Rach. Anyway, let's go!”

 

Hopping on her un-injured foot, Rachel followed Piper back down the corridor. “I'm, like, ninety nine point nine percent certain that it's nothing.”

 

“What about the other nought point one percent?”

 

“That's the percentage of me that really doesn't care and also wants to go back to bed.”

 

“That's harsh,” Piper said over her shoulder. “It's only going to be, like, ten minutes. Or something.”

 

“Or something,” Rachel grumbled, but she followed Piper down the stairs. She'd never admit it to her friend, but she was a little bit interested to see if there was a ghost. It would make a good painting, at least.

 

“So, let's search,” Piper commanded. “We should split up. Like in Scooby-Doo.”

 

“What, are you Daphne?”

 

“And you Velma?”

 

“No way. I'm definitely Shaggy.” 

 

Piper laughed, and so did Rachel, until they were both cracking up, loud in the quiet house. “Okay, okay,” Piper said, dabbing her eyes. “You take the living room, dining room, and kitchen. I'll do the rest.”

 

“Fair enough. Meet back here in ten?” Rachel said.

 

“Sure. If you find something…” Piper cast her gaze around, looking for inspiration. “Stamp your foot as loud as you can, three times. And if you're in real trouble, shout.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They split up. Rachel headed through the cobwebby silence until she was in the kitchen, and then she pulled her phone out. One new text.

 

Reyna: Hey. You up?

 

It's the middle of the night, Rachel replied. But funnily enough I am, yeah. On a ghost hunt with Piper.

 

Reyna: A… ghost hunt? Find anything?

 

Rachel: Nope. Just the wind, I think. What's happening your end? How come you're up?

 

Reyna: Paperwork. So much paperwork. I miss you.

 

Rachel: Hey, I miss you too. Don't let the paperwork get you down.

 

Reyna: I'll try not to. 

 

Realising she was grinning, Rachel looked up. Her brow furrowed when she realised she could almost see - 

 

Rachel: Got to go. I'll text you back.

 

Reyna: What, you see a ghost, or something?

 

Reyna: Rach? Rach, seriously. What's up?

 

Reyna: Rachel. I'm worried. It's been ten minutes. You can't just leave me like that. How am I supposed to concentrate on paperwork now?

 

Reyna: Rachel, I'm calling Piper. 

 

Reyna: Rachel, please. I don't know what's going on, but it's been hours. I'm afraid.

 

Reyna: Rachel, I'm scared. Where are you?

 

{ARTICLE TWO: EXTRACT FROM L.A TIMES SEGMENT}

 

TWO TEEN GIRLS MISSING, VANISHED WITHOUT TRACE  
The two girls disappeared from millionaire's holiday home, and police are stumped for leads.  
By Annabeth Chase.

 

Rachel Dare (17), only daughter of multi-millionaire Mr Dare, and friend Piper McLean (17), only daughter of actor Tristan McLean, have been reported missing. 

 

The two girls were apparently staying at Mr Dare’s spare holiday home in California for two weeks. Five days into their holiday, however, their relaxation time was cut short. 

 

Reyna Arellano (17), girlfriend of Rachel, reported the girls’ absence to the police following a worrying text. Reyna apparently waited for a day before travelling to the holiday home. There, she found that the two girls had completely disappeared. It appeared that all their belongings were present, and the police believe they didn't leave the house.

 

Mr Grace, forensic investigator, told us that, “It's a terrible tragedy. There is no sign of the girls getting out or anybody getting it. Unfortunately, we're completely stumped.”

 

Miss Arellano declined to comment. We hope that the two girls are discovered alive and well. In the meantime, if you have any leads, please contact your nearest available police service.

 

{ARTICLE THREE: DETECTIVE NOTES OF INSPECTOR RAMÌREZ-ARELLANO}

 

Sunday, 21st August

 

The Dare-McLean case still hasn't been resolved, and the chief figured he'd put me on it. Something about my close personal connection with the victims. Personally, I think he's being a little morbid and slightly insensitive, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wondering what happened to Rachel.

 

I could go into how I want justice for her and I think about it every night, etcetera, but this is police notes, not my diary. So I'll stick to the facts.

 

Basically, so far, we know this: Rachel and Piper were on some kind of ghost hunt in the house, when something stopped them and abducted them. No one left or entered the house. And now they're gone.

 

And I was the last person to communicate with them alive.

 

Monday, 22nd August

 

Today, I arrived at the holiday home where it happened. I'm conducting some preliminary investigations, but the other teams were right. There's nothing here.

 

I then headed over to meet Jason at the lab. I wanted to take a look at Piper's phone, since Rachel's hadn't been found, but Jase reassured me there was nothing on it.

 

Still, I searched it, but it was a total dead end and a waste of my time. I went back to the house, where I met with waitress Drew Tanaka, since she was the last to talk to the girls alive.

 

“Miss Ramìrez-Arellano,” Drew said, when I entered the room.

 

“Please, call me Reyna,” I said, sitting down opposite her. “I assume it's okay if I record this?”

 

“Of course.” Drew sat back, crossing her legs. “Go ahead.”

 

[Transcript of interview between Miss Drew Tanaka and Detective Arellano.]

 

Detective: Thank you, Drew. Would you mind just stating, for the video, that you do not mind this being recorded?

 

Drew: I do not mind this being recorded.

 

Detective: Thanks. So, you work as a waitress in the Aphrodite Café?

 

Drew: It pays the bills. Yes, I do.

 

Detective: And I understand that you saw Rachel Dare and Piper McLean the evening before they disappeared?

 

Drew: Yes, I did. I served them at the café

 

Detective: What did they order?

 

Drew: Rachel ordered peppermint tea and a slice of chocolate cake. Piper ordered black coffee and portion of fries.

 

Detective: And did you notice them acting oddly, in any way?

 

Drew: No. Not that I can think of.

 

Detective: They didn't appear to be under the influence of drugs or alcohol?

 

Drew: [laughs harshly] No. I know what that looks like, and they definitely weren't.

 

Detective: Okay. And did you have a conversation with them?

 

Drew: Yes, I did. I asked Piper where she got her jacket, and we struck up a little bit of small talk.

 

Detective: And did she say anything out of the ordinary?

 

Drew: Not that I remember. We didn't speak again, after that. 

 

Detective: Thank you, Drew. That was helpful.

 

Drew: No, it wasn't.

 

[End transcript.]

 

Tuesday, 22nd August

 

Another day has passed and still no sign of anything. My only lead is this stupid ghost hunt they went on before they vanished, but ghosts don't even exist, so I don't know how I can follow it up.

 

Thinking about it logically, whoever took them must have had a motive. It's typical Scooby-Doo stuff. And there are many people who could have it out for the daughters of two very rich men, but I can't think of anyone that could get in and out without leaving a single trace of themselves behind. 

 

We're still searching for anything, but I'm starting to give up hope, even if we've only been here a few days. Sometimes you just know a case is doomed, and that's how I feel about this.

 

On the slightly more positive side, I feel like the ghost hunt could lead to something. It's in my bones, you know? Even if it's only a dead end, it's going to be something to do. Being here with nothing to investigate except dead ends is driving me crazy.

 

Wednesday, 23rd August

 

Finally! A clue!

 

This morning, we were searching the bedrooms again when a colleague suggested we have another check over of the downstairs floor. 

 

“Why would they have gone downstairs?” someone else pointed out.

 

“Why not?” said my colleague. “It's not like we have anything to lose.”

 

“I agree,” I added. “Sweep the downstairs one last time. Just to make sure.”

 

So we headed downstairs, and split up to search. I ended up in the kitchen. Just as I was scanning the cupboards, a breeze ruffled the curtains from the open window. 

 

I leaned across to close it, but tripped over and ended up clutching the window ledge. Looking down to see what I'd fallen on, I saw a cracked tile.

 

At first, it seemed like nothing, but when I bent down to have a look, I saw there was still bits of powdery tile scattered around it. Why would someone not clean up if they broke a tile? And why would a millionaire have a cracked tile in his home?

 

So it could be fresh. It could have been from the night Rachel and Piper vanished. 

 

Would Rachel or Piper be strong enough to crack a tile? There was no evidence of anything being dropped, so it looked like it had been stamped on. Piper probably wouldn't be able to, but Rachel and I were similar builds. If I could do it…

 

Lifting my foot, I stamped it down as hard as I could. Just as I thought, the tiles were fairly weak - probably old - and when I jumped back, clutching my foot, I saw a fracture in the tile. 

 

Perfect.

 

Sweeping some of the dust and cracked tile into a tube for lab analysis, I leapt to my feet and went to report my findings.

 

So what do we know now?

 

Either Rachel or Piper must have been in the kitchen at some point before they vanished. And they must have been in considerable distress, to be able to smash a whole tile - wait. Someone's coming upstairs.

 

The lab reports are in. It was Rachel who smashed the tile. 

 

Thursday, 24th August

 

Now I have a lead, I'm feeling more hopeful. I can get this case done by the end of the week, if I hurry.

 

Right now, I'm sitting in the kitchen. I plan to spend the night here, see if I can figure out what happened to Rachel. I'm jittery with coffee, but I think I can stay awake the whole night. 

 

I've even set up a video recorder, so if there's any activity I can 

 

Friday, 25th August (morning)

 

Crap. I fell asleep.

 

I'll have to try again tomorrow night, or maybe the night after. For now, I'm just going to review the video.

 

The video camera was off. I am the worst detective in the world.

 

Today, though, I'm interviewing a psychic about ghosts and spirits. I know it's stupid, but I just can't get that ghost hunt text out of my mind. It could be a lead, and if I don't follow it up, I'm going to be an even worse detective than I already am.

 

[Transcript of interview between Mrs. Hazel Levesque and Detective Arellano.]

 

Detective: May I record this, Mrs. Levesque?

 

Hazel: It's Hazel. And yes, of course you may.

 

Detective: Thank you, Hazel. Could you please explain what your job entails?

 

Hazel: Yes. I work as a trance medium, meaning I go into a trance and allow spirits to speak through me. I often hold gatherings in public places and call on the spirits of the people who have paid to attend.

 

Detective: …Okay. So you know about ghosts.

 

Hazel: I would say I do, yes. 

 

Detective: Look, Hazel, I'll be honest with you. I don't really believe in the sixth sense - ESP, or whatever. And I especially don't believe in ghosts. But -

 

Hazel: Well, that's perfectly alright. You don't have to -

 

Detective: Please, Mrs. Levesque - the night before Rachel Dare and Piper McLean vanished, I got a text from Rachel. She and Piper were apparently going on a ghost hunt. 

 

Hazel: What time was it?

 

Detective: About three A.M, I believe. Why?

 

Hazel: [whispering] The witching hour. Of course.

 

Detective: I'm sorry? Isn't that from a Roald Dahl book?

 

Hazel: It's a common name for the time in which you are most likely to see spirits, even if you are not a medium.

 

Detective: Oh. And, if you were to see a ghost, what would it do to you?

 

Hazel: Well, it depends on why the ghost is there. The most common reason is unfulfilled purpose on the earth, as I'm sure you know. In that case, however, the ghost wouldn't take you, unless you are its purpose.

 

Detective: I… probably not. I don't think either of them had any reason to be a ghost's unfulfilled purpose.

 

Hazel: It could also be a vengeful spirit. If it was, I'm afraid they won't be coming back.

 

Detective: No.

 

Hazel: But they tend to leave traces of themselves behind - most commonly ectoplasm, but also things like blood, strange noises that linger for several weeks, or an awful smell. Have you noticed that?

 

Detective: No. I don't think so. Is there anything else it could be?

 

Hazel: Yes. Yes, there is. It could be that the ghost wanted to show them something.

 

Detective: Like what?

 

Hazel: Anything. Sometimes to teach them a lesson - think A Christmas Carol - and sometimes to inspire them to make changes.

 

Detective: And then would they be coming back?

 

Hazel: Oh, yes. Almost certainly. It can take time, though.

 

Detective: How...how long?

 

Hazel: As short as seconds or minutes, or as long as years. Probably several days, if not a few weeks.

 

Detective: How can we get them back?

 

Hazel: I'm afraid, Detective, that you can't rush it. You just need to wait.

 

Detective: Thank you, Hazel. Thank you very much. You've been very helpful.

 

Hazel: I'm glad I could be of use.

 

[End transcript.]

 

Friday, 25th August (afternoon)

 

I should have done that from the beginning! Finally, I have a strong lead. Hopefully, it won't end up a dead end, and Piper and Rachel won't take years to come back.

 

I'd stay up again, but I just don't think I can. Is that selfish of me? Probably. Anyway, this is police notes, so.

 

What I know now: Rachel and Piper were taken by a ghost who wanted to show them something. Rachel found the ghost in the kitchen, and was afraid enough to stamp her foot and break a floor tile. The ghost has still got them, and it may be a long time until we see them again.

 

The chief won't believe me, but I don't care anymore. I just want my girlfriend back.

 

Saturday, 26th August

 

Today - or rather tonight - I'm going to stay in the kitchen. I'm better prepared this time, and I know I won't fall asleep. We've been on the case for less than a week, and I'm almost certain I know what happened.

 

I've kinda given up on the 'I don't believe in ghosts’ thing. It's honestly the only reasonable explanation I can think of, although when - if - Rach and Pipes come back, people are going to want answers, and they probably won't listen to “a ghost took them”.

 

Still, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it.

 

The team have all taken a mini-vacation today. We're meant to be working on the case, but they've all practically given up - every witness interrogated, every room searched, every clue analysed. Only I have some idea of what might have happened, and I know we just have to wait.

 

So we all went down the the café and got drinks, and then for a little while I could forget about the case. Well, they could. I couldn't. 

 

Saturday, 26th August (night)

 

Here goes. The camera is set up (again) and I've arranged myself on the most uncomfortable chair with mugs of coffee and chocolate and various pieces of work I need to do an arm’s length away.

 

I feel more awake now, anyway. Less stressed, now I think I know what's going on. This is probably not the right thing to write in my official notes, but I never use them for what they're for anyway: I have a feeling in my bones that the ghost is bringing them back tonight.

 

It's actually pretty creepy in here, after dark. The shadows jump off the walls, peeling themselves away from the objects they're attached to. I can almost feel them against my skin.

 

I guess it must have been pretty creepy for Rachel, too. The cracked floor tile is right by my foot, so I can almost imagine her standing here. Texting me, waiting for Piper to finish her ghost hunt or whatever, and she looks up, and… it's there. So she stamps her foot and Piper hears the noise and comes running, and then the ghost takes them both and. Well. Whatever happens next.

 

I think I may have to severely edit these notes before I show them to anybody. 

 

Still, it's nearly three, and nothing's happened. I'm not losing hope, though - they didn't go until three, so I have to wait until then. The witching hour, and all that. Even though I don't really get psychics, she was pretty believable. Enough to make me decide that's what happened to them, anyway, and - 

 

And wait. Wait a second. There's something moving in the shadows.

 

There's something moving, and it's like a rustling, like someone shaking a sheet of fabric, like a ripple in water. And, oh my God, it's not what's in the shadows that's moving, but the shadows themselves. 

 

The camera's not working. Its screen has gone dead black, and I can't switch it on - of course it would break, at a time like this. I need to investigate, but I'm so scared, I can't do anything but write this and wait for something more to happen.

 

No. I'm being cowardly. I have to see what it is. Hopefully, the next time I write a note, I'll have my girlfriend and one of my closest friends back.

 

Wish me luck.

 

{ARTICLE FOUR: STATEMENT OF RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE}

 

So, where do I start? The beginning, okay. Thanks.

 

Well, as you probably know, Piper and I were staying in my father's holiday home for the week. One day, when we came back, something felt… off. I don't know. 

 

So, we went to bed, and went to sleep. And at about three, Piper woke me up. She told me we were going on a ghost hunt, so I got up and went with her. First, we walked along the upstairs corridor, where Piper though she had heard footsteps, but there was nothing there.

 

Then we went downstairs, and we decided to split up. I said I would take the kitchen, living room, and dining room, and Piper the rest. She said if I got into trouble, I should stamp my foot as hard as I could. I went into the kitchen and started texting Reyna, because I couldn't be bothered to look for a ghost.

 

Only then… 

 

Yes, I'll keep going. Sorry. I looked up, and in the shadows, I saw a figure, peeling himself away from the wall. He was definitely male, and he had skin that was almost translucent, and eyes that were bright green and far too big for his face. 

 

I don't know how, but inside me, I just knew he was a ghost. So I smashed my foot down on the tiles, and they must have been fragile, because one of them cracked under my foot. I shouted as loud as I could, and I heard Piper running.

 

The door flew open, and she burst in. When she saw the ghost, all the colour drained from her face, and she grabbed my arm, like we were going to run. But the door slammed shut without either of us touching it, and the ghost started advancing towards us.

 

We staggered backwards, but he reached out. Just before his fingers were about to touch my face, he stopped, and smiled.

 

“What are you doing?” I gasped, and he went very still.

 

His fingers were long and cold and they felt like clouds against my skin. He brushed them against my cheek, and I closed my eyes. And when I opened them again, I was - uh, I mean I saw - I mean, Reyna was there.

 

Yes, the detective. I was with Piper, yes. 

 

I took one step forwards, and collapsed. When I woke up, I was in hospital. And that's everything I know. I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you any more.

 

{ARTICLE FIVE: EPILOGUE}

 

Rachel stepped out of the interview room, exhaling heavily. Reyna stood against the wall opposite, and she took Rachel's hand. “How was it?”

 

“Ugh.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Distract me, please.”

 

Reyna set off down the corridor, and Rachel followed. “I couldn't stop thinking about you, the whole time you were... gone.”

 

“It didn't feel like long.”

 

They stepped outside onto the street and Reyna turned right, her hand warm and smooth in Rachel's. “Was it true what you said to the officers?” Reyna asked tentatively.

 

Rachel laughed, ducking her head awkwardly. “Uh, no. No, it wasn't.”

 

“Wait. Come here.” Reyna pulled her arm, tugging Rachel into the entrance to the city's botanical gardens. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Treating my girlfriend to a visit to the most beautiful place in the city in order to celebrate her return,” Reyna replied, affronted. “Is that not allowed?”

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Rachel sighed dramatically, and then followed Reyna into the reception, where they bought tickets from Katie and headed in. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened whilst you were… away?” Reyna asked, sitting down on a shady bench. 

 

Rachel sat down next to her, staring up into the branches of the tree above them. “I… yes. I can try.” She picked at a hangnail. “The ghost touched my cheek, and I closed my eyes. That's what I told the police. But when I opened them again, I… well, the ghost showed us what was most important. It showed us the things we could lose, the things we should put more work into keeping.”

 

“Really?” Reyna asked, sounding fascinated. “It's just like what the psychic told me.”

 

“When we woke up for real, Piper immediately wanted to leave. The ghost showed her everything that was happening in the world, like the polar bears dying and the rainforests being killed and the conflicts in the Middle East, and she woke up and wanted to rush to the charities and donate everything.”

 

“So what was the ghost trying to tell her?” Reyna said, standing up. 

 

Rachel stood up too. “Probably that she - or her family - had too much money and she needed to help right all the wrongs in the world.”

 

“Amazing,” Reyna said. They walked a little way down the central tree-lined path, and then Reyna stopped again. “What… what did it show you?”

 

Rachel brushed her fingers against Reyna's cheek. “It showed me what was most important to me,” she repeated, tears building up in her throat. “It showed me the thing I could lose, the person I could lose.”

 

“And who…?” Reyna breathed. 

 

Rachel leaned in and kissed her, a single tear spilling over her eyelashes and tracking down her cheek. “Do you even have to ask? It was you, of course.” She laughed, wiping her eyes. “It will always be you.”

 

“Always,” Reyna repeated, staring at Rachel with wonder, like she'd never seen her before. 

 

“Forever,” Rachel promised. 

 

And then they kissed, and for once, Rachel didn't think about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> pleeeeeeeeease leave kudos or especially a comment because a) it's christmas and b) it's the only thing that keeps me going in life (even more than coffee!!!!!!)


End file.
